


Send My Soul Sky High (When Your Lovin' Starts)

by fuckyeahdeafandasexual



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Laura Barton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdeafandasexual/pseuds/fuckyeahdeafandasexual
Summary: Bucky comes to the farm and Clint and Laura shelter him. Bucky is nesting and steals all the free blankets and plaids in the house to make a nest in the closet in Clint’s and Laura’s bedroom. One day, he goes into heat and panics. Clint tries to calm down Bucky and goes into heat too. Laura suddenly has two omegas to take care of.





	Send My Soul Sky High (When Your Lovin' Starts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/gifts), [Weirdlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdlet/gifts).



> This is the very first both smut fic and abo fic I have ever written :) Many many thanks to 27dragons for prompting this to me on tumblr. Also very many gratefull thanks to Weirdlet for helping me with the worldbuilding and to Tanouska and Karen for reading this over when my usual beta was on a no wifi holiday. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked this!

Clint enters their bedroom to change into new clothes. His shirt is soaked with sweat from his morning workout.

Bucky is laying on his side in his blanket nest in the closet, naked. His hand between his legs, a finger sliding in and out of his vagina.

The sound of soft whimpers pops up on his radar as he sees Bucky's mouth moving. He smells the sweet and thick aroma of a fellow omega in heat and feels his own vagina starting to get slick.

Awww no.

Clint has never had a synced heat before. They tend to happen when omegas have a close relationship, no matter if they were friends or lovers. And Clint has never been as close with an omega as he is with Bucky.

He can already feel the pressure building up in his abdomen, the slick creaming his underwear.

His heat would come in a couple days. The heat in which Laura and he were planning on conceiving their new baby.

It's going to have to happen now. He hopes the heat of two omegas will be strong enough to trigger Laura's rut.

He calls Laura from the top of the stairs.

"It started!"

"You are too early!"

"I know! Bucky started first. We are syncing, I think."

"Okay. I will bring the kids to Maggie and Myriam. Use the dildo in the meantime."

Maggie and Myriam were the lesbian beta couple a few of miles near the town. They had no children of their own, but they babysat the children of several families when heats and ruts happened.

Clint goes back into their bedroom and puts his shirt and trousers in the laundry hamper. He keeps his boxers on to not scare Bucky too much. He grabs some supplies from their bedside tables and puts them at the entry of the walk-in closet where Bucky has made his nest.

Bucky opens his eyes and looks at Clint with glassy eyes when he crawls into the nest.

"Please," he moans softly.

"It's okay, Bucky," Clint shushes, "Laura and me are going to help you through this, okay?"

"What's happening?"

Wait.

Oh shit.

"You never had a heat before?"

The silence that follows says enough.

Fuck.

They should have realised that with Barnes arriving as skinny as a hobo weeks ago. Severe malnutrition could prevent heats from happening.

But with the torture and body modification and memory wipes he had undergone while being with HYDRA Bucky's omega body must have never felt safe enough to go into heat.

This is Bucky's first heat in more than seventy years.

"You are having a heat," Clint says. "Mine started too now so we are going through this together. I will be with you the whole time."

"I am scared," Bucky whispers. Clint can see the tears rolling over his cheeks. He isn't sure what to say. So he cuddles close with Bucky, their chests touching.

"Do you trust me?"

Bucky nods.

They kiss and kiss and kiss and Bucky slowly pushes his tongue inside to explore Clint's mouth. Uses his metal hand to explore his body. 

Clint moves his hands real gentle over Bucky’s back. Bucky justs melts under them. 

"Can I eat you out?" Clint asks. And then blushes because Bucky looks like he doesn't understand what Clint is asking.

"I want to lick your vagina. Will you let me?"

Bucky looks confused and frowns. "Why?"

"Because I like doing that. And I really want you to enjoy this."

"Okay," Bucky mumbles. He looks a bit shy.

It's a wonderful look on his face.

Clint slides down Bucky's body, pecking light kisses on his way down.

He shucks his boxershorts off because they are full of slick and it’s just running down his legs now.

Bucky pulls his finger from his vagina. Clint sucks it clean.

Bucky doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands now he has them both free, so Clint tells him he can pull on his hair. But not too hard.

And then he does one lick, two licks to get him used to the feeling before diving right in. 

Bucky is gasping and moaning above him and slightly yanking Clint’s hair and Clint loves it. 

He wonders if he can get Bucky to come on eating him out alone. 

He adds a finger too. And then a second one. 

He doesn’t stop. Doesn’t slow down.

Bucky is starting to breathe faster and Clint knows the climax is nearing. Even the soft dick laying next to his face is perking up a bit.

“Please,” Bucky moans and then he falls apart. 

Clint slowly pulls his fingers out and sucks them clean.

“Wow.” 

Laura is standing before the closet. She is only wearing her bra and boxers. 

Her hard dick is showing really nice through the boxers and Clint notices the other heavy scent in the air now.

Laura’s rut has started.

Clint can’t wait till she fills him with a baby. 

He really wants to present right then and there, but it’s Bucky nervous behavior that warns him. 

Bucky is looking uneasy to Laura.

Scared.

And then it hits Clint.

It was never said. They never asked.

But.

All of Bucky’s handlers must have been alphas.

Alphas who hurt him and raped him.

And now he will have to have sex with an alpha. 

(Steve is an Alpha, too. But he wasn’t before he got juiced up by Howard Stark.)

Laura slowly sits down on the blankets.

She has realised it too.

“Bucky,” she says, “I won’t hurt you, okay? I won’t do something to you that you don’t want me to do. You are safe here,”

Bucky still doesn't seem to trust them.

Maybe it would help if-

"Hey," Clint smiles and softly touches Laura's ankle to get her attention, "maybe we can start already? And in the meantime, Bucky can make up his mind,"

"Alright." Laura smiles and when Bucky nods, she unclasps her bra and puts it in the laundry hamper at the opening of their walk-in closet. She pulls of her boxers too. Clint can feel more slick flowing from his vagina as he looks at her hard dick.

He lets himself be manoeuvred on his back, his legs spread wide.

"Do you want my baby?" Laura asks Clint sweetly and he can't help but moan.

He had longed for this since Nathaniel had been born. A baby in his belly.

"Please," Clint begs. "Please. Please fill me up, Alpha."

Laura loves it when he talks dirty.

She slides two fingers inside him and he gasps at the feeling of his vagina stretching around them.

He is so ready for this.

Bucky shuffles a bit closer to them. Not that there is that much space in the walk in closet, but it isn't too cramped either.

The sweet smell of heat washes over Clint and he basks in the pleasure while Laura fingers him thoroughly.

She kisses him when she puts a third finger in, capturing Clint's moan in her mouth. He starts fucking himself on her fingers while she licks his lips.  
And then she removes her fingers and replaces them with the head of her dick instead. She slides it in slowly. Clint gasps when his vagina stretches around her knot and then everything is inside him.

"Does it hurt?"

Clint glances up at Bucky who is now sitting above Clint's head. He feels a bit bad for forgetting about Bucky for a while.

"No," Clint answers with a smile, "It feels good, really amazing,"

And it is truly an amazing thing to gaze in Bucky's eyes while getting fucked by Laura.

Bucky slides his flesh hand through Clint's sweaty hair. Clint can't help but whimper. He loses himself in the sensations.

He hears Laura ask Bucky something but he is too out of it to properly understand what she is saying. And then the hand disappears from his hair. But before he can protest Bucky starts to rub Clint's nipples.

Clint bucks his hips in surprise and Laura grabs his hips so he doesn't move too much.

He can feel the knot starting to swell and his climax is building.

Bucky experiments with twisting and rolling his nipples.

Clint can only groan and squirm and it's just too much. He tips right over the edge. Laura follows not long after that, her knot swelling up so big it almost hurts. She carefully lays on top of him. She grabs a blanket from the side of the nest to cover them both up a bit, to not get cold while they wait for the knot to subdue.

"Ugh," Laura mumbles after a couple of moments.

"Hmmm?"

"I left the bottles of water in the bedroom," she groans and Clint can't help but giggle.

"I could get them," Bucky offers and Laura smiles at him.

"Thank you, Bucky."

They drink little sips of water.

"How long-"

"Half an hour," Clint says, "and I think I am gonna take a nap,"

Clint closes his eyes. He feels himself slipping into a light sleep.

When he wakes up Laura's dick has already started to slip out of his vagina.

She and Bucky are carefully making out on top of him.

"What a sight to wake up to," Clint smiles.

They drink some more water and Laura goes to get condoms, a knotting dildo, and lube from the bedroom.

Bucky is slowly jerking himself off, his dick half hard. The smell of heat fills their nested closet again.

They are all ready for round two then. 

Bucky and Laura must have talked about how they were gonna do this while Clint was asleep. They move confidently, Laura laying down on her back, legs spreading, and Bucky crouching between them with the knotting dildo between his own legs. 

Seeing his wife going to knot an omega other than him, makes Clint feel so aroused his vagina starts dripping slick again. He settles behind Bucky’s back and brings his hands around to play with Bucky’s nipples.

////

Bucky moans slowly as the tip of the dildo pushes inside. He moves his hips up and down to rock the tip in and out his vagina. And then, inch by inch, lets himself sink down farther and farther till his labia reaches the knot. 

It feels good.

Nice and full.

He starts rocking on the dildo, starting slowly and then going faster. He can’t help the sounds escaping his mouth. 

Clint starts licking his neck, growling softly. Bucky can feel the omega’s hard dick pressing into his back. 

Bucky keeps moving on the dildo, rolling his hips and it just feels so good. 

He feels the slick sliding down this inner thighs.

He feels close. So close.

"Stop," Bucky whispers, because he doesn't want to come yet.

He looks at Laura, who had been laying under him the whole time, softly rubbing her own dick. She already had a condom rolled on.

Bucky is ready for it.

He can take it now.

He slides the dildo out of him. It's wet with slick. Laura takes the dildo from him and puts the slick on her hands and then on her dick.

His slick on her dick.

Bucky can't help but moan.

Clint is still sucking his neck. Bucky doesn't want to know how many neck bites he is gonna see tomorrow.

He crawls closer to Laura, sitting next to her dick now. He lifts his hips and then lets his body sink on it, sliding down his vagina.

It feels fucking good.

Warm and wet and pulsing.

He starts moving, rocking on Laura's dick.

Her knot is already swelling up inside him.

He smashes the panic down.

Laura is soft. Laura is safe.

Everything will be okay.

Bucky starts to move faster, he can feel his orgasm nearing.

Almost.

Almost.

Clint has moved one of his hands from Bucky's nipples towards his dick, slowly jerking it off.

After what feels like forever, he finally tips over the edge, falling after his orgasm.

He feels his vagina clenching around Laura's knot, and then she comes too.

Stars.

He feels exhausted. Sleepy.

Laura guides him to lay on her, without jostling the knot too much. Clint leans on Bucky, stroking his back. He pulls a clean blanket over the three of them.

Bucky lets himself enjoy the sensations for a while.

He drinks water from the bottle Clint offers him.

He has a couple of those energy bars.

And then Bucky softly falls asleep while still staying on Laura's knot.

He's safe.


End file.
